


The Penthouse Suite for Spoiled Cats

by lotusblossom



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Some angst, Will try not to overload you, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusblossom/pseuds/lotusblossom
Summary: Lucis was the country of progress and advancement, so it was no wonder the Galaxy Garrison's school for space exploration was stationed in its capital: Insomnia. Keith Kogane is a scholarship student, yet he's anything but perfect. He's got his issues that just won't leave him alone, which one day gets him into some trouble with the King's men. He's saved, however, by a man he'd never thought he'd meet, and a man he never thought he'd relate to as much as he did.But their problems seem to be bigger than what the two of them can handle; was their meeting really the best for them?





	1. Chapter 1

Misted by the remnants of rain, illuminated by the rising dawn, the great city of Insomnia was stirring to life. Night lights flickered off while cars began to surge through roads, moving like a river towards the center of Insomnia. There was more activity than usual today, a buzz of hushed excitement that vibrated off every person as doors opened and closed, citizens rushing out to the Citadel. Even in the slums, Insomnia was awake. Food carts smoked earlier than usual, hoping to grab business, while bars shoved out their drunkards in a hurry. The clanging of the metal platforms echoed throughout the city as huge masses scrambled to find a television or radio. Today was history for Lucis. Everyone was eager to hear what was about to be said.

But Keith had never been one to care about anything other than his own problems. Though he never intentionally ignored people, he was the type that just didn’t  _ notice _ . His issues were like some kind of massive black hole that consumed his attention, that made it impossible for him to think about anything else. It wasn’t healthy and he knew it, but did that really matter when it only affected him? 

Someone shoved him roughly. His shaky legs nearly collapsed as he fumbled against the railing of the platform while a voice mumbled behind him. Something about- it’s too late? The sun? Being a minor?

_ Fuck. _

He looked up. Morning. He had stayed out all night. No wonder his vision was blurred. The man scowled and shoved him again, this time, further down the platform. “Are you listening, you freakin’ brat? I said get out! The King’s doin’ some announcement today, and I can’t have some kid whose balls have barely dropped hanging around my bar.”

Announcement? Shit, was is that thing that his class wouldn’t shut up about? He couldn’t remember what it was for. His head fucking hurt. “Did ya hear me? By Ifrit’s ass, get moving!” The bar keeper pushed him  _ again _ .

“Alright… Jesus, I’m leaving!” Keith snapped, clutching the railing for support. As he slowly crawled away, he heard the man spit in his general direction before slamming the bar’s doors. Seemed like the last time he’d get in  _ there _ , which was some pretty bad luck. It was the only place with low enough standards to let him get drunk. “Ugh…” Keith gurgled, nausea creeping up his throat. Though it’d be some time before he’d drink again.

But, as Keith squinted at the crowds moving above and below him, there was a bigger problem than his stomach. He was still drunk, bordering on hangover, while a country-wide event going on. Which meant lots of people and  _ police _ , never good for a foreign kid on a student visa. “Gotta… urgh… get out of here,” he said with a burp, hurrying towards the descending stairs to get back to his- to his-?

“For fuck’s sake,” he cursed suddenly, slamming his hand down with a clang.

He needed to go back to his _dorm_ which was in the fucking center of Insomnia where (ironically) _the_ _Citadel was_. How the hell was he going to get past security without being stopped for public indecency? 

The sudden smell of street cart food made him retch. He needed to  _ leave  _ though, maybe not to his dorm, but instead to some alley where he could lean against a wall and breathe before he hurled all over the ground. Stumbling, Keith took the stairs step by step, clinging to the rails for dear life as his vision swirled and his head throbbed. Nothing seemed right, not the signs, the sun, nor the shifting black of uniforms in front of him.

Keith paused.

He looked up, then straightened immediately, ignoring the ache in his back as he did.  _ Of course _ , he thought bitterly, as he tried to calm the swell of anxiety building alongside his nausea. Walking only a few feet away from him, quite distinct from the crowd, were two soldiers clad in all black and silver. One was fumbling with his uniform and muttering some Lucian curse to the Gods; he was heavy-set and had a face full of rough hair, altogether disheveled, though Keith was certain he would be able to outrun him. The other, however, was a different story. Not only was he much taller than Keith, he looked like a real  _ damn _ fighter. His beard was cut close, different from his companion, and his posture was immaculate. With clear, grey-blue eyes, the man stood as if he belonged on the front-lines of war. If Keith wasn’t so threatened, he’d be challenging him to a practice fight, off-handedly wondering if the man knew how to wield a sword.

“Gods be damned,” the bigger soldier said, “For the life of me, I can’t get the shitty thing on! Why in Shiva’s tits would they make these uniforms so complicated?” He kept pulling at what looked like a chain. His companion grinned, “Libertus, it really isn’t as hard as you’re making it seem.”

“Says the arse that was ready an hour before the ceremony began!”

“ _ Really _ isn’t that hard,” the blue-eyed man said, “Must be those stubby fingers of yours.”

The man named Libertus glared at the chain, “Go fuck an MT, Nyx. If you ain’t helping, then what use are you?”

The two spoke differently than any other Lucians he’d met. And Keith recalled a time in class when he had actually payed attention. 

_ “Those guys outside are pretty cool, don’t you think? Their uniforms are so awesome!” _

“ _ I dunno, man. They’re pretty intimidating. Aren’t they from out of Insomnia? A lot of people told me they're bad news...” _

_ “No way! Even their name’s kick ass! Kingsglaive- I totally wanna talk to them! _

Kingsglaive.

Watching them both with cautious eyes, Keith stepped down onto the next platform and tried to slink behind a shop stand. But because he wasn’t focused (and drunk), his foot knocked some left over bottles, causing them to clink and fall, loud and clear enough to be heard above the murmuring of people.

The soldiers turned.

“Of course!” he spat, before turning and offering the two a nonchalant smile. Judging by their faces, though, it must have been ineffective. He scrambled back to the railing as quickly as he could, hoping to God that he looked somewhat sober. 

Libertus stepped forward, “Oi, kid, can I ask you something?”

What did  _ something _ mean?

“Uh?” he said, a bit too high-pitched for comfort, “Yes?” Was that  _ his _ sweat sticking to his shirt? Standing as straight as possible, Keith tried not to seem suspicious but ended up fidgeting and shifting his gaze away from the Glaive’s. He could actually feel Nyx’s accusing stare. 

“Well, since this arsehole won’t do it,” the man began, glaring behind him, “Would you be able to fix this fuckin’ chain on my button? It doesn’t stay when I try.”

Keith exhaled and nodded stiffly.

“Y-yeah, of course,” he said, waiting for the man to come closer. He couldn’t take the chance and leave the railing. He didn’t feel too steady on his feet, and Nyx following Libertus as he approached wasn’t helping his nerves. “Thanks,” Libertus said, obviously happy, and pulled his uniform towards Keith. 

Slowly, the teen reached out and grabbed the chain. With as much control as he could muster (he recalled holding his father’s knife for the first time), he slipped the latch onto the button, tugging at it for good measure before stepping back and offering a better, relieved smile. “There you go,” he said, “It’s pretty secure now.”

Libertus looked down and grinned, “Saved my life, kid. Don’t know what Capn’ Drautos would do if I didn’t look like I walked straight out of the King’s palace.” He tossed a smug look at Nyx, who rolled his eyes.

“Y’know, he’s only like that because you intentionally rile him up.”

Libertus shrugged, “Sometimes his uptight arse needs a bit of a reminder of where he came from. He acts like he’s the King’s head of guard!”

“Enough, Libertus,” Nyx said, “Like it or not, he’s our boss, and our boss wants us at the announcement to show that we’re responsible Lucians, and  _ not _ a waste of tax money.”

There was a sharp anger in Nyx’s words, one that Libertus huffed in consent to. “Fine, we’re going. Hey,” Libertus turned to Keith again, “Thanks again-”

But Keith was currently hunched over. The nausea had come back with a vengeance, and he felt like he needed to curl up and die. With a grunt, Keith pulled himself upright and onto the platform’s edge. He could see that below him, the crowds had dissipated. 

“Kid? You okay?” Libertus asked. Genuine concern was in his voice as he reached for Keith, but when the teen accidentally burped, the soldier’s eyes went wide. The Glaives exchanged looks. Nyx’s face hardened.

“Libertus, let’s take him with us. We’ll get him ID’d and returned to wherever he needs to go.”

His companion nodded, but just as he was about to sling Keith onto his shoulder, the teen jumped, as quick and lithe as a cat.

The Glaives barely registered the clang of the metal below.

“Son of Ifrit- Nyx!”

“Right,” the taller man said, leaping over the railing in quick pursuit, while Libertus turned and ran through the crowd to find another staircase.

…

If Keith had knocked people over while running, he _absolutely_ didn’t notice or care. It was enough to hear Nyx’s footsteps behind him to get his adrenaline pumping. His vision narrowed, his legs surged him forward, Keith was _sprinting_. He slid through the crowd and kicked a garbage bin or two for good measure as he jumped down staircase after staircase. The sweat was pouring down his face now, nausea long-forgotten, and despite the situation- no, _because_ _of_ the situation- Keith was smiling.

He felt intense excitement as Nyx yelled from behind, and an absolute thrill when the soldier’s footsteps were fading, lost to the noise of the masses. He was getting away. He was winning. God, this was fucking fun.

Keith actually laughed as left the platform and ran into the concrete section of the outer ring. Here, he remembered, were the cars and main shops of Insomnia. If he kept going, he’d make his way to the Citadel. Keith had managed  _ to get away _ . 

He crossed the street, caused some irritated honking, and ran into an alleyway. He had no idea where it would lead him, but he just kept moving, squeezing through narrow passages and more throngs of people. Once, just for kicks, he leapt onto a fire escape, climbed onto the roof of a building, then hopped into another alleyway, scaring the crap out of a hobo.

“Ha!” Keith yelled, as he spotted a huge, televised ad above a department store. He managed to get the inner ring. Just how fucking long had he run for?

Man did he not care. Finally slowing down, he fell against the concrete wall of some building, breathing heavily with an idiotic grin. He felt fucking fantastic. Staring up at the ad, he dimly remembered the whole reason he’d been worried. And, goddammit, Keith’d feel awful once the adrenaline faded, but his mind was in a dream-like state. 

“Oh,” he exhaled with an uncomprehending chuckle, “So that’s what this whole big thing was about.”

The ad before him had changed to a “BREAKING NEWS” announcement.

Apparently, “The engagement between Prince Noctis and Oracle Lunafreya has been dissolved!”

Keith was wondering about who the fuck they were when suddenly, Nyx slammed onto the ground before him, sparks of blue light firing off of him as he met the teen’s widening eyes.

Nyx brushed something off of his uniform, giving Keith an exasperated glare.

“You’re fucked now, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nyx radiated with strange light that burned to look at. For a moment, all Keith could see was blue; a regal, sharp, vibrant blue that dissipated quickly, yet seemed to flow back into Nyx instead of into the air. The scent of fire lingered between them.

Keith, stunned and awed, couldn’t even form sentences. His widened eyes watched as the pure energy visibly popped like electricity; he actually felt his hairs stand on end from the static as he waited for the Glaive’s next move, his breathing shallow and ragged. The adrenaline was back and fucking  _ pumping _ through his veins while Nyx rolled his shoulders back.

“Why,” the older man began, “In Ramuh’s name did you run?” Of course, Keith had no fucking idea who Ramuh was. He didn’t really care. All that mattered at the moment was the fact that Nyx was coming closer, muscles tense under his black uniform.

He was clearly not amused. “Alright, forget it, it really doesn’t matter. Just don’t try anything. All I want is to get my job done today, in  _ peace _ , so please cut me some slack.”

“You’re trying to arrest me,” Keith stated bluntly. 

His voice was stronger than he thought it would be. He tried to be as menacing as possible while drunk (mostly hungover now), pushing the edge of some anger into his voice; a cheap intimidation tactic, but at the moment, it was all he had to buy time. 

Nyx, with a tone laced with sarcasm, said, “ _ So _ sorry for trying to arrest a drunkard in broad daylight, who also literally just ran away from law enforcement.”

_ True _ , Keith thought,  _ but you’re gonna have to add  _ escaped _ law enforcement to that.  _ There was no way in hell he was going to be arrested here, not when his scholarship was the only thing keeping him in Insomnia. Going back home was not an option.

“I’m at a legal age, sir. There’s no reason for my drinking to warrant an arrest,” he tried instead, gauging Nyx’s reaction.

It was a horrible lie, one that Nyx would probably (definitely) not believe, but convincing the Glaive wasn’t the point. 

Nyx gave him a skeptical look, “Then why did you run? If you’re legal, you could’ve shown me your ID.” 

_ Fair fucking point _ .

“I’m a foreigner,” Keith said, “Sorry if it was a little paranoid of me, but I don’t want to take chances with the police right now.” It definitely wasn’t a lie, just not the main reason he actually  _ did _ run. And it seemed like Nyx reacted better to it. His posture had stiffened.

There was something about Insomnia that didn’t seem as utopian as it did on the brochures; people like Nyx and Libertus, Keith had (surprisingly) noticed, weren’t welcomed. The Kingslgaive in general weren’t welcomed. And Keith, though underhanded, took advantage of the obvious sore spot.

“That’s… understandable.” Nyx glanced away just for a moment, and the teen’s body tensed. The man before him was a soldier, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get the upper hand. Fake left, then grab an arm while he reacted, pulling him to the ground-

“But the city is on high alert right now. I can’t afford to take chances, kid.”

Keith’s eyes watched Nyx like a cat’s, waiting for him to bring his arm within distance. He could do it, as long as he caught the man off guard. He just needed him to come a bit closer…

“Don’t hold it against me,” Nyx said as he approached, his hand lifting to grab the teen. 

The silver of the Kingsglaive uniform reflected in the sun.

And Keith snapped forward, grabbing the other man’s wrist and swinging his body onto the Glaive. With his legs wrapped around the man’s arm, Keith used his weight and momentum to bring Nyx to the ground, taking the advantage with sharp accuracy. Following a startled and satisfying thud, Nyx was down, and Keith was up and running a heartbeat later. He stumbled a bit from the sharp pain in his head, but he kept going. His aim, this time, was a dense crowd that Nyx would have difficulty navigating through, even if he used his crazy, magical ability that was ridiculously overpowered. As long as there were civilians, he’d be safe and away from the Glaive in no time. 

_ Head for the Citadel, _ he thought, forcing his screaming limbs to move.  _ I can lose him if I can get to enough people! _

It was a solid plan. 

But Nyx was faster at recovery than Keith expected. Moments after their exchange, something whipped past Keith’s head and stuck solidly in the wall next to him. He glanced at it as he ran by: a finely made kukri with a blackened blade. Then only seconds later, Nyx was lunging at him in a blue blaze. The attack was so sudden that Keith didn’t register the weight on his back until he was slammed onto the concrete sidewalk. His head rattled from the impact, and he felt blood spill from his bitten lip.

“You’ve got the wit of a daemon,” Nyx huffed above him, pulling Keith’s left arm roughly against his back. “But you’re a damn fool if you think you can get away with a stunt like that.”

Keith growled, smelling that strange, smoky scent again, “Get the  _ fuck _ off of me.”

Nyx shook his head and pulled tighter, making the teen wince in pain. The Glaive stood up and dragged Keith with him, keeping that firm grip on his dominant arm. It was twisted in a way that even the slightest pressure would probably dislocate it, and all Keith could do was curse at whatever Lucian God that seemed to have it out for him. For once, he wished for the nausea in his stomach; maybe getting throw up on his neat uniform would keep Nyx busier.

Before he could do anything else incriminating, Keith heard the pounding of military boots stop behind them. Nyx forced him to turn around.

Libertus, panting and wiping the sweat off of his face, let out a relieved sigh when he saw the duo. “And I thought Coeurls were fast! You damn made me run on my easy day!”

“Libertus,” Nyx said, partly irritated and partly amused, “A Kingsglaive soldier shouldn’t be saying things like that.”

“Fuck formalities,” the bigger man retorted, finally standing up straight, “I tried warpin’ to catch the little bastard, and ended up in some apartment with three screamin’ kids! And you know how I hate warpin’!”

When Nyx lifted brow, Libertus scowled. “Keep your thoughts to yourself. Not everyone is a talented hero like you. It  _ still _ gets me sick.”

“So,” he glanced at Keith now, scratching the side of his beard in thought, “We got ‘im. Now what?”

“We take him to a station. Simple as that. Then, we head to the Citadel and meet with Drautos,” Nyx answered, then shoved Keith with a stern look. “Time to go, kid.”

A burning rage filled Keith’s eyes and throat. He could feel his body shake with absolute anger, and he wanted nothing more than to punch the Glaive’s face with enough force to make that straight nose of his bleed. “Fuck off,” he mumbled, glaring at Libertus, who actually looked mildly impressed. 

“ _ Six _ , isn’t he pissy. The booze mess up his head that bad?” Libertus half-joked as they started to walk. Nyx looked down to see him smoldering, “He’s an immigrant, just like us. Guess he’s got a lot to prove in this city.”

Libertus’ eyebrows rose, giving Keith a seemingly second appraisal. “Outsider, huh? From where?”

“I don’t need to tell you,” the teen said with seething venom, “You’ll know it soon enough when you turn me in.” 

Libertus clicked his tongue in response, turning away and letting the conversation lull into silence. Keith, staying true to his stubborn nature, continued to struggle. He dragged his feet so that Nyx would have trouble walking, but the older man was like a bulldozer; whatever weight Keith put back, Nyx would push against him with double the force. Every movement Keith made was effectively countered with absurd strength, reminding him over and over again that these men were fighters. It was a stupid thing to be excited about, but his heart still pounded at the thought of a proper spar. Even constrained, his left hand itched to have his blade.

Keith wanted to  _ rage _ against that black kukri.

Though it didn’t matter what he wanted at this point. He had failed to escape and was instead being arrested  _ in a foreign country _ .

He’d be fucking deported now. What if his dad was back home, surprised by his sudden “visit”? What would he say to him? Oh, God, what if  _ Shiro _ found out? He’d… never be able to leave the house again. His heart contracted worse than his stomach. Keith felt sick for a whole different reason now. The last thing he wanted, the last thing that he would ever allow, was to disappoint Shiro again.

_ But at this point- _

“Oh shit.”

Keith, startled, glanced up at Nyx.

The soldier’s face was paling as he stared at the same ad Keith had seen earlier. The big, flashing announcement still panned across its screen, as if it the beginning of an apocalypse. Though to the Kingsglaive, it might as well have been.

“You’re fuckin’ kiddin’,” Libertus exhaled, “We missed the whole thing! Drautos is gonna murder us!”

Nyx furrowed his brow, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. “Six, Libertus, we’ve got bigger things to focus on right now. The Prince was supposed to be married to the Oracle as a part of a  _ peace treaty _ . What does this mean for Lucis? And why the  _ fuck _ weren’t told about this beforehand?”

“You’re askin’ the wrong guy, Nyx. Who knows what’s goin’ on in the heads of those royal arseholes. And if anything,” Libertus scowled, “I bet it was that stuck-up Prince’s fault we lost the damn thing.”

Keith looked between the two as they spoke.  _ Treaty? What treaty? _ He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but the worry in Nyx’s tone seemed to be breaking his calm demeanor. This was a big deal.

“Let’s get moving” Nyx said, “The faster we get this kid into someone else’s hands, the faster we can get to Drautos and find out what the hell is going on.”

Libertus grunted in agreement, rolling back one shoulder as if readying himself for a fight. The slight move, though it may have just been a result of nerves, made Keith anxious. The Glaives were acting like a battle was going to start, their faces tensing. It made the teen crave his blade even more, and with each step they made in stern silence, Keith’s stress began to pile higher and higher. Eventually, with his breath shallow, he spoke.

“What… what treaty are you talking about?”

Nyx’s shocked eyes met his, and he paused. With his grip still tight on Keith’s arm, Nyx asked, “Ramuh’s beard, kid, how can you not know about the treaty? What, never heard of Niflheim, either?”

No, he didn’t. And it showed on his face.

While Nyx closed his eyes in impatience, Libertus spat onto the ground, disgust spreading clearly across his face. “No loss to you,” he rumbled, “Nifs are damn bastards. All they care about is war and greed. There’s nothing but goddamn selfishness in their heads, and they kill until they get what they want.”

Nyx shot him a sharp glare, as if to say “ _ That’s enough, _ ” but Keith had heard it well. Deep hatred was embedded in Libertus’ core for Niflheim, and he wondered if Nyx felt the same.

The tall Glaive revealed nothing, however, and simply continued. 

“I’m not going to give you a history lesson right now. Just know that you shouldn’t get involved with a Nif.” Nyx paused for a moment, as if he realized something, then smiled sarcastically, “And the Kingsglaive, if you can help it.”

At that, Libertus snorted, and they started moving again.

But the two men hadn’t answered any of Keith’s questions, only aggravating him further. He was being treated like a child, as if it wasn’t worth telling him the important stuff. He hated how superior the Glaives seemed compared to him. Just  _ once _ , he wanted to use his damn blade. Just once, and that would smack the arrogance off of their damn faces-

Christ, his head  _ hurt _ .

Stumbling now because of the sudden increase in pain, Keith fumed and cursed internally as he was pulled along. They were walking somewhere, but he couldn’t tell at all where; the signs were blurring into nonsensical lines of text. Keith closed his eyes in resignation.

The only things he noticed was the increase of honking and the smothering stench of gasoline. His ears, attuned to the sounds of cars in general, noted that a nice ass engine was purring close by. A part of him wished he could actually take the time and look at it. But they were nearing the center of the city, he supposed, closer to a police station and the end of his fucking life. He had only been in Insomnia for two months. God, Shiro was gonna murder him. 

“Nyx,” he heard Libertus suddenly whisper. The other man grunted.

The group suddenly halted, and Keith was pulled closer to Nyx’s chest. The engine, Keith realized, had gotten even closer. Close enough to  _ actually stop right in front of them and park _ .

Under his breath, Nyx uttered a long stream of curses, while Libertus outright said, “You’re fuckin’ shittin’ me.”

Keith forced his eyes open.

Parked to their right, distinct from the noise and sharp lights of Insomnia, was a gorgeous Audi R8 that Keith was able to recognize and gawk at even while hopelessly hungover. The gleam and smoothness of the paint job screamed at him: a lithe, black form lined with silver decals that were probably legit precious metal. 

He had never seen such a beautiful car before, so he didn’t understand why the Glaives seemed to want to run away. If he was free, Keith would’ve jumped at the chance to run his hands all over the damn thing.

From the car’s passenger side, the door popped open, and a tall, blond woman stepped out. 

Well, woman was a modest term. She was more like a goddess walking straight out of a Renaissance painting, moving with grace and tranquility towards them, her eyes a startling tint of blue that matched the sky. The woman wore a white gown that seemed altogether over the top for so early in the morning, especially considering the fur coat hanging on her shoulders, but then again she had just stepped out of a five hundred-thousand dollar car. Yet regardless of how rich and spoiled the woman seemed to be, her face was almost… angelic?

Keith couldn’t really find the words to describe how he felt when she turned and smiled at him, nor when he saw her lips quirk downward as she glanced at his restrained position. Almost immediately, Nyx dropped Keith’s arm, and the Glaives fell into stiff, at attention postures. They bowed their heads slightly.

“Lady Lunafreya, we hadn’t expected your presence.”

Lunafreya (God, Lucians had weird names) smiled sweetly, especially towards Nyx, who watched her carefully. 

“Well,” she began, her voice calming yet authoritative. Regal, even. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here, either. But know that this is quite the pleasant surprise. I told Prince Noctis that we had to stop and greet you. Especially,” she added, “With this young man as your companion.”

Her eyes met Keith’s, and for some strange reason, the pain in his head dissipated.

“I believe you are from the Garrison program, correct? Kogane…?”

He gave her a suspicious look and said, “Why should I give you my name?”

Lunafreya’s lips twitched into a genuine, good-natured smile, while Nyx let out a disbelieving breath. 

“You dumbass,” the soldier sighed, and Lunafreya shook her head. “It’s quite alright. But Mr. Kogane, you are just as the King says you are. He really enjoys watching your simulations.”

Keith’s heart suddenly dropped. King? Simulations? When had the king of Lucis watched  _ him _ ?

Even Libertus seemed surprised at that; he looked at Nyx for some kind of clarification.

“You’re well known in the court for your talent, and many look forward to see what you will accomplish as a pilot in the space program. In fact,” she folded her hands and turned to the driver’s side of the Audi, “Prince Noctis is a fan as well. I’m sure he would love to meet you.”

Behind Keith, Nyx made a strangled noise caught between irritation and disbelief, while 

for the first time during their exchange, the teen suddenly made a connection; the advertisement, the treaty, the Kingsglaive, the  _ car- _

The passenger’s side opened, and Keith wanted to vomit all over again.

Someone stepped onto the sidewalk to join Lunafreya. 

He looked completely unreal, doused from head to toe in all black, from his hair, to his suit, to his dress shirt for  _ God’s sake _ , while watching the three men with crystalline eyes that were nearly the same as Lunafreya’s, yet somehow deeper. Messy, unkempt hair was pushed out of the way, revealing a boyish, cat-like face, as he looked at Keith and offered an awkward smile. 

Keith noticed a mole near the corner of his mouth.

“It’s… an honor to meet you, I guess?” Noctis, the Prince of Lucis, and probably the most gorgeous man alive, said.

From behind them all, Libertus cursed again.

“ _ For fuck’s sake. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me awhile, but here's the next chapter! This went on longer than I thought it would, but now I feel like I have a grasp on where I want things to go and what I'm most excited to write! Thank you guys for your patience, and I hope you stay with this story!


End file.
